InuYasha extended
by TheFirstKagome
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome finally click!
1. Chapter 1

The Fateful day

Kagome in her everyday school uniform and the yellow backpack filled with everything she ,first aid kit,school books, jumps through the well and returns to the feudal pulls herself up from the vines that have dropped in the well over time. She finally gets out of the well and looks around for InuYasha who always is waiting in front of the sees a bright light and she knew Kikyo was near stood up and ran to the tree of ages and saw fell from the tree branch when he saw her. The moonlight shimmering his silver hair and his red kimono(robe of the fire rat)damp from the just sat down behind the near by tree.  
>*embracing kikyo when he got close*<br>"Kikyo please never betray me again"  
>*holding a dagger at his back*<br>"I'll never leave you again"  
>Kagome saw this and and attacked saw Kikyo holding the dagger and using it against was getting slashed over and over on her forearms,Bleeding out until InuYasha took the sheath of his sword and holds Kikyo up by her long black hair.<br>"Forgive me kikyo..."  
>He took the sheath of his sword and plunges it in kikyo's heart. a single silent tear rolls down his whispered so Kagome wouldn't hear<br>"fair well Kikyo...my love..."  
>Kagome looked up at InuYasha in total shock of what he had just took hold of her hand and said<br>"Kagome...you were the only one who loved me for who I truly am."  
>Kagome just shaking from fear of what he had done to Kikyo...the one who he could never said in a weak voice<br>"I-Inu-InuYasha...h-how could you kill Kikyo...you said it yourself that you couldn't kill her.."  
>InuYasha looked at the sheath he had used to kill Kikyo and simply replied<br>"because if I didn't you would have gottin hurt...and if that happened I'd never be able to forgive myself"  
>Kagome just sat there with her forearms bleeding out from the dagger Kikyo embraces InuYasha and gets blood on his Kimono but he doesn't picked her up and took her back to the empty mended her wounds with great walks in to see InuYasha over Kagome and bandaging her grabbed InuYasha's forearm to stop him.<br>"stop InuYasha and get some just came back so rela..."  
>sango shut up when she saw InuYasha's Sheath dripping in blood and how badly Kagome was wounded.<br>"We had a run in with Kikyo..."  
>InuYasha said to attempt to release the tension.<br>"wh-what happened?".  
>They sat for a while as InuYasha explained what happened and why he ha blood on his sheath, all sango could do is stare in woke up but still weak from the encounter.<br>"InuYasha..."  
>kagome stated crying.<br>InuYasha carefully lifts her up and held her close.  
>"Kagome..."<br>they just sat there until she fell asleep in his watched her sleep and thought about how Kikyo only wanted him to be a human but Kagome loved him as the sat there deep in was sleep talking and whispered"inu-yasha...sit...boy"InuYasha put his hands on the floor boards to keep from crushing the wounded started to snarl and dug his claws into the floor.  
>The next day<br>Kagome was purifying the jewel when InuYasha walked in."Kagome come with me.."he scooped her up and carried her far away from the shrine as she was Kicking and ignored this and set her down near a waterfall.  
>"Kagome,I thought about this all night and..."<br>Inu took the collar of Kagome's shirt and folded it down..  
>"kagome, I know you love me and every time we have a run in with Kikyo you tell me...therefore..."<br>genitally nipped her neck and shoulder enough to make a few small droplets of blood fall..  
>Kagome let out a little wimpier."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"InuYasha just kissed 's face turned bright red..<br>"your my mate now"  
>Inu said with a toppled over and landed in his cryed out in joy<br>later that night  
>Sango and Miroku walk in the hut that was supposed to be empty and see InuYasha and Kagome laying in the gets closer to InuYasha and takes the covers to cover her head witch covers InuYasha's neck as well."GET OUTTA HERE!"InuYasha screamed in rage. Sango ran out but Miroku just took his sweet took a rock and threw it at Miroku."GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE YOU PERVERT!"<br>Inu said about to get up and attack but Miroku started running.  
>"kagome...look at me"<br>he tilted her head up but her eyes were red and she couldn't speak.  
>"kagome..."<br>he held her close to his warm muscular body.  
>"InuYasha...do you truly love me?"<br>Kagome's words were a jagged blade slashing through his heart.  
>"why would you ask something like that?"<br>he asked with a strong pain in his got closer and looked up at him to say  
>"when you killed kikyo I thought that was the end...but you kept helping me and...*sniffle*made me your matewife"  
>InuYasha just looked into her eyes and saw a glimmer of pain he had caused...He embraced Kagome and in a weak voice Kagome had not heard in a while said<br>"I'm so...so sorry"  
>one month after that night<br>Kagome was sitting in her was in the formal dress of a was some what curled in a eyes were filled with tears...TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha and Kagome's troublesome battle

one month after that night  
>Kagome sat in the hut the Flea saw Kagome and bit her got smushed as always.<br>"oh hey Myoga what do you want?"  
>Kagome said while crying.<br>"Kagome InuYasha is in grave danger!"  
>Myoga jumped and pleaded for Kagome's help.<br>"wait what happened tell me everything!"  
>Kagome really care about what he had to say now.<br>"InuYasha was Dog napped(I know bad joke)by Kikyo and she used the Shikon no Tama shards to make him a weak human!"  
>Kagome nearly killed him for the comment he made about started talking again.<br>"he has be tied up and traped in a won't let him go unless he agree's to be sucked into hell with her!"  
>Kagome grabed her arrows,she ran out from the hut.<br>"how long will he be human..."kagome bolting through the village.  
>"it should be temporary but I have no Idea when it should wear off.."<br>Kagome stopped to catch her felt Inu's presence.  
>"I can sense InuYasha!"<br>she ran inbetween 2 trees and suddenly was inside a hut.  
>"Kagome this is it but I don't see InuYasha anywhere.."<br>Myoga said in a somewhat nervous sturnly said  
>"SIT BOY"<br>and heard a loud thud in the back room.  
>"Inu-InuYasha?"<br>she walked over to the saw was weak and lost far to much blood.  
>"ka-kagome? why are you here?"<br>Kagome tried to help InuYasha up off the floor but he coughed up blood. "InuYasha don't strain hurt enough!"  
>but as they made there way to the door Kikyo steped in.<br>"so you did come but your little visit is going to be cut short."  
>Kikyo lifted her right arm and a large gust of wind threw Kagome to the far wall and she hit the tried to grab her bow and arrows but Kikyo steped on her hand.<br>"if you think your little rescue misson it going to work out your deadly mistaken."  
>Inu lifted him self up,he put his hand on Kikyo's shoulder.<br>"I think your the one who's deadly mistaken."  
>His claws started to return and dug deep into Kikyo's shoulder.<br>"w-why would you do this to m-me?"  
>Inu looked at Kikyo and said while snarling.<br>"If someone hurts my mate.I'll kill them!"  
>Inu said as his fangs was like when he transformed in a near death Tetsisuga was right on his waist."Inu-InuYasha?"Kagome called 's dog ears had not returned and instead had the pointed ears Shippo,Koga and Sesshomaru had.<br>"Kikyo this WILL DIE!"  
>he was looking down at Kagome,she couldn't stand and hardly could dug his hand in to her chest as searched for her tore her heart out then crushed the vile womans pulled herself up using an overgrown vine that had made it's way in the room.<br>"Kagome are you alright?"he turned to her and had the same purple markings on his face as when he would takes a big helping of  
>InuYasha's blood and once again got squished..<br>"I-Inu-InuYasha i-is that you?"  
>looking down at the floor and walks over to her gave<br>her a kiss and looked into her golden eyes remained..still soft  
>and kind the hanyo's heart was not the body he once had was<br>gone..Kagome reached up to kiss him but was pushed back.  
>"InuYasha!Why did you push me back!"<br>he ignored her,He picked her up and started running back to the  
>village...TO BE CONTINUED! <p>


	3. Chapter 3

A long chapter.

InuYasha was running through the forest making his way back to the moonlight shimmered his golden eyes shine,Kagome couldn't look away from the demon who was careering couldn't take the silence.  
>"Kagome...what wrong you normally would be talking to me but your just laying there...it worries me"<br>When Kagome heard those words she felt like she could talk to him,but she was still nervous.  
>"InuYasha...do you remember that night..when you marked me..."<br>she forced herself to touch the bite marks he had left.  
>"yea..Miroku and Sango walked in on us that night."<br>InuYasha said while laughing.  
>"INUYASHA"<br>he stopped dead in his were in front of the tree of ages.  
>"INUYASHA SIT!"<br>when kagome said that she expected for InuYasha to be face-down but it only brought his to his knees.  
>"The firt time I'm happy to hear you say that"<br>InuYasha still laughing and feeling stronger than ever.  
>"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"<br>kagome yelled out by the time she said it the third time it stood up and screamed  
>"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"<br>he stood there to see Kagome throw couldn't stand up on her own for the moment.  
>"ka-kagome...I'm sorry.."<br>he lifted her up to see her crying.  
>"InuYasha...I'm...I'm Pregnant"<br>she said in held her close,and broke through the sad eyes Kagome had put up to find happiness.  
>"w-why didn't you tell me..."<br>she looked up at him to see a few crystal tears roll down his cheeks.  
>"I couldn't bring myself to it..."<br>InuYasha picked her up and bolted off to the had a cold look on his every demon that appeared he killed them with 1 single strike to keep Kagome they arrived at the hut InuYasha's claws were blood stained.  
>"stay here I'll get your first aid kit and a change of clothes."<br>Kagome was amazed at how he reacted to the within ten minutes he was brought in a glamours Kimono and took off the shirt she was wearing to show the wood and cuts on her chest and made Kagome lay on his lap as his carefully bandaged her would let out a little shrike of pain whenever he would touch the cuts on her he was done and he helped her Into the silk held her in his arms as she slowly fell into a deep about what would be best for her and the pups who she with birth in 8 months.(she was 1 month Pregnant)  
>the next day<br>Kagome woke up in InuYasha's arms,he hadn't slept the whole night but he looked at looked stunning in her Kimono.  
>"Good morning.."<br>he said in a half asleep tried to stand up but InuYasha stoped her.  
>"Kagome...I want you to go back home...to your era.."<br>kagome was shocked that he said this.  
>"why..I don't want to leave you"<br>She turned over and griped his pants.  
>"Just until the child is born..I'll be there in a matter of day's...or months..."<br>he said the words flatly like it burned him to say it.  
>"al-alright.."<br>InuYasha helped Kagome up and walked her over to the well."stay here I'll be right back."he ran off before kagome could say a came back with Shippo sleeping under his also had a case in his hand."Hey Shippo wake up!"he said and droped shippo and the little fox hit the ground.  
>"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"<br>Shippo yelled to see kagome in front of him but he got hit for opened the case and slipped the ring on Kagome's was solid gold with a small diamond.  
>"why are you giving me this?"<br>InuYasha just looked down and laughed a little.  
>"your family is I have to give you an engagement ring"<br>he winked at kagome as she smiled.  
>"don't tell anyone a thing till I get there!The engagement is all they need to know with out me !"<br>Shippo looked up still groggy.  
>"your going with kagome"<br>He picked Shippo up and dragged the fox through the well.  
>"Stay right there."<br>InuYasha passed through again and picked up was more genital this held her tightly and jumped out of the set Kagome down.  
>"I'll be back shippo causes any trouble just hit him upside the head."<br>and he left without another word.  
>"lets go Shippo.I need to see my mom and Sota."<br>Shippo fallowed but didn't say a word untill Kagome's mom picked him up and started playing with him.  
>"WOULD YOU STOP THAT HURTS OWW COME ON LET ME GO!"<br>He fought but it didn't Sota came out Shippo was set free."Hey mom!...Sota..."  
>Kagome was kinda angry at Sota for a reason she couldn't remember.<br>"Hey sis whats with the cold shoulder?"  
>Sota said trying to act like he had become a man.<br>"What ever."  
>She messed Sota's hair up and went inside to her fell on the bed only thinking about InuYasha.<br>another month pass's by  
>"Sesshomaru lighten up on the training already..If we keep going at it we'll kill ourselfs!"<br>InuYasha snarled.  
>"If you have energy to snarl tme you can fight a bit longer."<br>They clashed used tetsisuga and threw backsisuga away from Sesshomaru's grasp.  
>"game over"<br>InuYasha said with a grin on his face.  
>"Fine you win this time.."<br>Sessh said with a smug look on his face.  
>"I gotta 's been a month I need to get back to my mate."<br>Sessh grabbed the collar of InuYasha's shirt.  
>"ugh..wait.."Sessh said but he really wanted his brother to took a little box out from his pelt."take it."InuYasha looked at it like it was somethin that explode on him.<br>"What the hell is this?"  
>Sessh just touched his own pelt and said.<br>"the other half of fathers pelt...DON'T GET THAT DESTROYED!"  
>InuYasha grinned and gave Sessh a bro hug and left.<br>"What the hell am I gonna do with that guy..."  
>InuYasha was running like all hell had broken lose. He made it to the well not knowing what to expect when he got to Kagome's jumped through and was in her era once walked up to her house and knocked on the door.<br>"Hey Kagome open the door!"  
>He was then greeted by Kagome's didn't know who it was at she saw what he wore.<br>"Oh back!"  
>She Smiled and let him in.<br>"where's Kagome?"  
>He asked a bit puzzled.<br>"She went shopping with her 'll be gone a while but sense your here."  
>she pulled out a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black shirt along with a pair of sneakers.<br>"you should wear these while you here."  
>she had a smile that brightened a room like let out a sigh but caved in<br>"alright"  
>He took the clothes and walked up to Kagome's room.<br>"why do I have to dress like the humans of this era."  
>he muttered to himself as he slipped on the jeans and saw Kagome's found one that was his skin really didn't want to put it on but he thought it would be better if he did while he was covered the purple markings on his face with the looked in the mirror and said.<br>"I look like a damn human."  
>He sighed and came down the happened to have 4,000 dollars on him sense he has helped Miroku with exoticism's he had made a lot of money.<br>"I'm going to find Kagome."  
>Kagome's mom was about to stop him but he looked as if he was Human so she let him go.<br>"see ya."  
>and he bolted had had caught her sent and fallowed it to a food walked up to her and smiled.<br>"Hey..Kagome"  
>She heard his voice and turned to see a man wearing a black shirt and blue a pair of sneakers.<br>"Inu-InuYasha is that you?"  
>She asked a bit confused.<br>"In the flesh"  
>He smiled and embraced 's friends all said in unison<br>"aww"  
>Normally she would have snapped but she didn't looked at her friends and knew there sents.<br>"Hey girls"  
>he said as he slipped into the seat next to friends gave out a sigh and turned to him with a stern look on there face's<br>"huh? Whats with the dirty looks?"  
>he had a nervous look girls looked away and InuYasha rapped his arm around Kagome.<br>"I'm heading ya when you get home Kagome."  
>he walked off with a smile on his face and when he got out he was slammed her head on the table.<br>"whats wrong Kagome?"  
>Kagome lookd at her friends.<br>"nothing other than the fact that you ran InuYasha outta here!"  
>they all have a sad look in there eyes now.<br>"sorry but it's a girls day of would he show up!"  
>Kagome was angry now<br>"BECAUSE I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN A MONTH!"  
>she snapped.<br>"S-Sorry"  
>Kagome looked at her got up and left to chase after had only been 5 minutes and there was no trace of where he headed home and when she walked in her room..InuYasha and Shippo were at it again.<br>"WOULD YOU STOP IT ALREADY THAT HURTS!"  
>shippo cried.<br>"INUYASHA SIT"  
>and InuYasha was face first hitting the ground.<br>"oh hey...Kagome..."  
>he said as he stood up.<br>"When did you get back?"  
>Kagome asked in jumped into his arms.<br>"I came here this mom gave me these clothes and I used a little of your make-up to cover the markings."  
>InuYasha sat on Kagome's was Laughing like crazy.<br>"Now I can say you've crossed dressed!"  
>she said in a joking manner!<br>"that's not funny.."  
>Inu said with an annoyed tone.<br>"come on lighten up.I was Just kidding around!"  
>he laughed a little cause he couldn't stay mad for long with Kagome around.<br>6 months pass  
>InuYasha had learned to drive over the past 6 had also had a Crib built in there had been taking Kagome to the doctors for the last 3 was the last 's ultra sound to find out how many kids she was going to give birth had taken his wife down the stairs and to the he drove off to there appointment. "InuYasha.."<br>she looked over at Inu and then at her stomach.  
>"what is it Kagome?"<br>he put his hand on her to keep his eyes on the road.  
>"do you want to know the gender.."<br>she leaned over and put her head on his wanted to know but didn't show it.  
>"well,it would be a good thing to know..."<br>Kagome moved over and sat up straight because the baby was causing her pain. When they arrived Inu lifted Kagome and helped her from the car to the door when she finally could never carried her because he tried to look human and he knew that if he carried his wife he'd be getting dirty looks from every walked over to the nurse and had a smile on his face charming the nurse.  
>"appointment for ."<br>InuYasha stood there waiting for them to open the walked over to Kagome who could hardly stand on her own.  
>"careful.I don't want you to hurt your self"<br>he put her arm over his shoulder and helped her door opened and Inu helped Kagome walk in to the room for the ultra sound.  
>"InuYasha let go of me I can walk on my own!"<br>he lets go of starts to fall but Inu flash's right bellow her.  
>"See I told you to be careful..."<br>he helped her back up and made there way to the 20 minutes pass and finally the doctor comes in.  
>"Hello Mr. and "<br>The doctor said as he walked stands up to shake the man's hand but was shunned.  
>"now .Would you lift your wife's shirt so I can start the ultra sound."<br>Inu did as the doctor man put a cold gel witch made Kagome shiver and started the ultra sound.  
>"looks like you will have your hands full with twins"<br>the doctor laughed but kagome and Inu shared a genital kiss.  
>"could you tell us the gender of the twins?"<br>kagome said with joy in her eyes,Inu sat there trying to act angry but the joy broke the act.  
>"a little boy and girl."<br>Kagome was stunned but was ready to take Kagome home when the docter said.  
>"there seams to be an abnormality with them have ears like a dog."<br>Inu stopped dead in his about ready to attack.  
>"when they are born I want to keep them for testing"<br>those words made his heart sink and he took the doctor by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.  
>"If you dare take my kids in for testing I'll snap you head IT!"<br>Inu said with a cold doctor had never seen such strength in a took back what he said and kagome left with Inu.  
>"damn doctor who does he think he is.I shoulda snapped his neck while I had the chance"<br>he snarled.  
>"clam go home."<br>kagome said in a weak embraced her then helped back in the car.  
>"how about we go and buy some clothes for the newborns?"<br>Inu asked and kagome nodded in agreement.  
>"what should we name them?"<br>kagome asked but already knew the names he would pick.  
>"Izayoi Taisho and Inu no Taisho."<br>Kagome looked at him and knew why he chose the wanted his mother and father's names with them he never truly got to meet them so he wanted to allow his kids to live a life with both parents but hold the names of there grandma and grandpa who would have loved finally get home late at carried Kagome inside first up to there room and set her on her side to went out to the car and grabed all the baby clothes,toy, set them all down took off his shirt and sat on the bed with fell asleep but Inu sat about his about how a father should allowed himself to fall back and hit the snuggled with Kagome..He finally got himself to fall asleep after an hour of thinking.  
>the 9th month<br>"InuYasha...wake up*yawn*get up"  
>Kagome fought Inu to get to wake up but it didn't was annoyed she didn't want to bust her bed so she rolled Inu on his side and yelled<br>"SIT BOY"  
>he woke up angry by the wake up call he got.<br>"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!"  
>he yelled but then fell completely rubbed his eyes and stood up<br>"Kagome how long have you been up?"  
>he yawned and stretched out.<br>"about an hour now trying to wake you up.."  
>he looked at the clock and saw it was 10:00 he rushed for his shirt and ran down the stairs to cook something but was too late his "mother" beat him to walked back up the stairs and helped Kagomee out of bed.<br>" don't want you to fall...again..."  
>she stood up and purposely fell into InuYasha's arms.<br>"sorry.."  
>She said in a tone that always made Inu a little kissed him and slowly made her way down the steps with Inu right behind her.<br>"BREAKFAST!"  
>there mom suddenly grabbed Kagome and rushed down the stairs.<br>"LET GO OF ME!"  
>Inu sat her down on the sofa and got her a plate and himself a plate piled high with scarfed down the food as he always finished and stood up to be stopped by a sudden jerk of pain and fell back on the sofa.<br>"Kagome are you okay?"  
>he rushed over to her and saw in her eyes pain all that filled her eyes was was shaking from the pain her little twin caused.<br>"we...need...to..go..."  
>She said in a low smacked shippo who was trying to get his attention.<br>"OW THAT HURTS!"  
>Shippo cried when he got rubbed his face then saw Kagome in pain.<br>"arn't you going to help her?"  
>Shippo said waiting to get hit again.<br>"what can I do..."  
>Inu said in a sad not showing his tears.<br>"go get a rag,dip it in cold bring it here."  
>Shippo was shocked that he didn't get he stood noticed his sent was still turned to Shippo and Yelled<br>"WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE RAT GO DO WHAT I SAID!"  
>Shippo ran out to do what Inu told took hold of kagome's hand worried about helped her sit up,then rested her head on his chest.<br>"Why can't you go and get help for me."  
>Kagome said like she was about to cry.<br>"It's only been 10 wait a little longer before we rush to the hospital."  
>He gave Kagome a weak was killing Inu to see his mate in wanted to rush her off to the hospital but he held himself kissed Inu witch helped her smile.<br>"try to get so nervous whenever I'm in a little pain."  
>she had to was in agony,Kagome wanted the pups to be born so her pain would subside.<br>"Kagome...Were leaving now."  
>He didn't let Kagome stop picked up her and laid her down in the back got in the drivers seat,and started the car.<br>"InuYasha...Don't...Rush...Take...your time..."  
>Kagome said,breathing looked at Inu who hadn't moved the car yet,gripping the stearing claws diging into it from being nervous.<br>"Kagome...I'm sorry you have to go through all this pain.."  
>Inu said as he backed out of the driveway,and started to drive to the hospital.<br>"Don't...worry...I'm fine..."  
>she yelped which made Inu look to the back seat,which he rarely took one look at Kagome and could tell the amount of pain she was closed his eyes and looked at the rode ahead.<br>"how far apart are the contrations?"  
>Inu asked feeling sick at the looked at him but he didn't dare look screamed.<br>"JUST HURRY TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL!"  
>Kagome never dared to use such words but the pain was forcing out her to say could smell the salt from Kagome's tears and hit the was about halfway there when he heard a man telling him to pull rolled down his window only to let out Kagome's screams out.<br>"Sir you were going so much faster than the speed limit."  
>"I know,you see my wif-"<br>he was cut off.  
>"I'm sorry but I'l-"<br>Inu cut him off because of Kagome's screams.  
>"MY WIFE IS GOING TO GIVE BIRTH DAMMIT!"<br>the man looked at InuYasha like he was crazy.  
>"go..."<br>Inu was shocked at the mans didn't have time to thank started to drive slowly and then slamed the gas pettel. with in 10 minutes they were at the was sweating and crying out of pain.  
>"calm down were at the hospital."<br>InuYasha said in a calming voice but it didn't help at got Kagome out of the car and brought her inside the nurse saw how Pregnant Kagome was and opened the lead Inu to a room with double smiled then forced Inu out of the room.  
>"I'm sorry sir but you must wait outside."<br>Inu stood there with out moving until she finally gave steped outside and started the annoying foot trys to relax but a little girl about,6 years old,was staring at him.  
>"hi mister"<br>the girl said with a smile.  
>"hi there."<br>Inu said in a calmed was shocked at how the little girl calmed him.  
>"my name is yours?"<br>She was now excited to hear his looked at the girl and said.  
>"InuYasha"<br>The girl was giggling now.  
>"that's a funny name!"<br>The girl sat next to Inu,he wasn't really happy with how she laughed at his name..  
>"Ela where's you mom?"<br>Inu asked as she pointed to a closed room.  
>"She's going to bring my daddy home"<br>Inu looked at the girl who had a sparkle in her felt bad for the little girl.  
>"How long has you dad been here?"<br>the girl had started crying...  
>"I don't know..my mommy told me the year after I was born he got sick..."<br>Inu saw a woman run to Ela.  
>"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY!"<br>The woman yelled and then smacked InuYasha who didn't feel a thing but the womans hand was on fire.  
>"Is something wrong Mrs. I take it thats your daughter."<br>Inu said in a charming woman took her child in her arms and walked was laughing and a bit shortly the double doors opened.

The nurse dragged him in to the room where Kagome was crying and every so often wwould scream.  
>"KAGOME!"<br>Inu broke rhe nurse's grip but didn't hurt ran over to Kagome and took her hand.  
>"Da-damn you InuYasha...DAMN YOU INUYASHA!"<br>Kagome Screamed out in pain...TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
